


More Than Just a Pretty Face Art Masterpost

by Dezziebelle, reaperlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe Big Bang, Cover Art, Dislike to Lovers, Game Shows, Happy Ending, M/M, Paramedic Dean, Professor Castiel, Reality TV, beauty and the geek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dezziebelle/pseuds/Dezziebelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlove/pseuds/reaperlove
Summary: Art Masterpost forDezziebelle'swonderfulSPN AU Big BangficMore Than Just a Pretty Face.When 'Beauty and the Geek' comes back for its sixth season Balthazar begs Dean to send in a casting tape. Dean does with no expectation to actually be on the show. He pairs up with Castiel Novak, a professor of theology that has almost no social skills and little “nerdy” knowledge, and they nearly instantly take a dislike to each other. However, there’s a mutual attraction neither can deny there, too. Can they get past their opinions of each other in order to win the cash prize and, maybe, find out you can’t always judge a book by its over? [AUBB 2016]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [More Than Just a Pretty Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145195) by [Dezziebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dezziebelle/pseuds/Dezziebelle). 



> I was very lucky to get to be Dezziebelle's artist, I love her story so much and I had a lot of fun working with her. Please show this amazing human being and wonderful writer some love and respect and shower her with kudos and comments.
> 
> A big Thank You to [cliffnotesofanerd](http://cliffnotesofanerd.tumblr.com) for letting me use her [Misha photo op picture](http://cliffnotesofanerd.tumblr.com/post/133389304743/pascon2015-feel-free-to-crop-and-edit-just-link).
> 
> And last but not least, many hugs and all the love to the [best Big Bang mod possible](http://spn-au-big-bang.tumblr.com) and to the BIRTHDAY GIRL [stardustandfreckles](http://stardustandfreckles.tumblr.com), who is just always a great help and comfort and overall great friend.
> 
> You can find every piece I made on [imgur](http://m.imgur.com/a/R3Px2).

I tried to do an edit for every episode of the game show, so spoilers ahead!

 

 

 

 

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/4cNqqvI)

 

 

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/LxQzsEF)

 

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/wPOiER3)

 

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/7MooK32)

 

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/ecJbAhM)

 

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/pJv0w7F)

 

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/kLHpEtz)

 

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/FKuMvSA)

 

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/QwToa3n)

 

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/k51r857)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, you can always visit my blog on [tumblr](http://reaperlove77.tumblr.com) and have a chat with me :)


End file.
